The invention relates to a casting nozzle for a horizontal strip casting facility, in particular for casting steel strip. Such casting facilities require liquid steel to be applied upon a cooled continuous belt from the nozzle which forms a casting channel.
Such a casting nozzle is known from “Direct Strip Casting” (DSC)—an Option for the Production of New Steel Grades”—steel research 74 (2003) No. 11/12 p. 724-731.
In this known arrangement, liquid steel flows from a distributor via a horizontally aligned feed channel into the casting nozzle which has in cross section a narrow rectangular channel surrounded by refractory material and configured as hollow block with bottom, top, and two side walls.
A web made of refractory material is arranged in the outflow region, as viewed in flow direction, first on the upper side and then on the underside of the casting nozzle channel transversely to the flow direction, and extends into the channel. Both webs form a weir in order to keep back possible small slurry residues and oxides in the melt to act in a manner of a siphon. The transfer of the liquid steel onto the cooled continuous belt is implemented in sliding manner along a slant in the outflow region.
As a result of surface tension and mass flow, the steel stream undergoes a contraction in the outflow region of the casting nozzle. This effect causes an irregular distribution of the melt in transverse direction on the continuous belt and thus to inadequate edge fill of the cast steel strip.